priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Goddess Janice Coord
(ジャニス神) is a coord from the brand Rosette Jewel. This coord was first seen worn by Janice in Episode 117. The Cyalume Tact Coord and Kami Coord are recolors of this coord. User Appearance Top An indigo blouse with ruffled sleeves striped in light blue, lavender, and gold, resting over a blue lavender layer. Material is cut out on the side of the arm and shoulder lined in gold. Gold lace lines the strips of lavender at the center of the torso, along with a gold ruffle sewn around the bottom attached to a layer of blue lavender material to match that sewn around the top of the chest. A thick, two layer gold ribbon wraps around the stomach with a diamond oval-shaped gem to match the larger heart-shaped gem at the center of the chest, attached to lilac and gold ribbon. Several oval-shaped diamonds surround the heart, each on a beaded gold base. Two simple gold bows are sewn to the middle of the torso with a tiny diamond on each one. Multiple gold bead chains connect from the top of the chest to the choker on the neck, accent with an oval-shaped diamond. Sewn to the back are blue, black, and purple gem angel wings. On each arm are lilac pearl chains attached to a gold bead bracelet, adorned with multiple gold stars. Bottoms A short indigo tutu with light blue, lavender, and gold stripes around the bottom resting over a gold skirt. A longer tutu skirt covers this section with a large split down the center and a lining of lilac pearls. Gold and pearl beads wrap around the skirt, each adorned with an oval diamond with a diamond star hanging from it. Around the bottom of the skirt are silver and gold ornate heart designs with star and crescent moon charms hanging from it. A thick gold ribbon wraps around the waist with ruffles blue lavender tails accent by gold designs and diamond gems. The inside is indigo with a lining of cyan. Shoes Blue lavender pumps with a diamond heart-shaped gem on a gold base. A gold ribbon wraps around the ankle with a blue, purple, and black gem wing. Comes with indigo stockings held with pastel rainbow pearls. The lace cuff is adorned with a gold ribbon attached to a large oval-shaped diamond that has a diamond star hanging from it. Accessory An indigo hat with three sliced gems on top, coming in gold, dull indigo, and dull blue. Gold studs line the side of the hat, while blue lavender material is sewn around the bottom, along with lilac and gold ribbons. Attached to the hat are two large feathers, one indigo, one gold. Game is a God rank Coord from the brand Rosette Jewel. It first appeared in the Divine 2016 Vol.5 Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Janice profil.jpg Janice.png Product 1025907.jpg T259.jpg E35978d9f80fd61b75477b5037d10e55f75eadc7 59a6cb2c1dce0.jpg DR3HuYzUEAE4nl .jpg Anime Screenshots Pripara janice eyecatch by tatianareynacortez-daoqboi.jpg Ep 118 7.png Ep 118 11.png Ep 118 12.png Ep 118 2.png Ep 118 1.png Ep 118 6.png Ep 118 5.png Ep 118 4.png Ep 118 3.png Ep 118 9.png Janice Angry.png Category:Coord Category:God Coord Category:Premium Coord Category:Janice Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Rosette Jewel Category:Divine 2016 Vol.5 Collection Category:Anime Category:Coord Box